


Life’s too short to deal with this crap

by DestielSabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSabriel/pseuds/DestielSabriel
Summary: Sam has gone off with Ruby (S4 ep21) and Dean contemplates his reaction.





	Life’s too short to deal with this crap

Life’s too short to deal with this crap. 

  
Dean feels like shit. He literally feels like hammered shit as he lies in his bed contemplating which body part hurts the most. His head is pounding pretty badly, his back feels like someone is stabbing him every time he moves but he thinks the worst is that his joints just fucking ache. He is too old and had to deal with too much in his life to cope with this shit.

It wasn’t too bad when he could ration the pain away, when he was protecting Sammy. And sure he was protecting the common man now, the avenage Joe, but somehow that didn’t feel so good now his little bro had literally run off with a demon. After everything they’d been through he chose Ruby over his own god damned brother?!

Strike it all, that hurt more than all the mother locking aches and pains his body had after the last fight. Seeing Sammy walk away with her and leave Dean was the worst pain he’d ever felt.

Dean was almost at the point of convincing himself that there really was no point in even trying to give a damn anymore when Castiel showed up.

“Hello Dean”

God damn that voice, straight out of hell itself if he didn’t know better. Dean can’t help automatically reacting and thinking that maybe he does have something to fight for after all.

 


End file.
